Such Great Heights
by lylangelgurl
Summary: {One Shot} Draco and Hermione just graduated from Hogwarts, but what will become of them? DracoHermione


Author's Note : This story came to me while I was listening to "Such Great Heights" by the Postal Service. I think that this is a really good song, and I hope you guys like this story.

Such Great Heights

"That one looks like a fluffy, white ferret," you say, pointing to a cloud and turning to me, grinning mischievously.

It was the say we finally graduated from Hogwarts. It's strange how fast time flies. It's even stranger how things turn out. The graduation ceremony had just ended moments before and the heads, us, had given our speeches.

We were now at the quidditch field and I was lying down on a bleacher. You were lying down on the bleacher right above me, our feet lying in opposite directions and our heads meeting in the middle.

We were both still wearing our graduation robes, but our hats were tossed aside. I turned to look at you, your curly auburn, formerly frizzy, hair fanned out around you.

_I am thinking it's a sign _

_that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images_

I smiled, ignoring your teasing comment and raised my head to kiss your pink lips.

_And when we kiss they're perfectly aligned_

_and I have to speculate, that god himself_

_did make us into corresponding shapes_

_like puzzle pieces from the clay._

You smile and chuckle softly as I pull away. This is the spot where it all changed a year ago. Right on these bleachers. This is where I fell in love with my enemy.

"What's going to happen now?" you ask, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Are we going to have to say good bye Draco?"

"Don't say that," I say sharply, softly pushing a stray curl from your eyes.

_True, it may seem like a stretch, but_

_it's thoughts like this that catch my troubled head_

_when you're away_

_I am missing you to death_

"How is this going to work?" you ask sadly.

"Hermione, everything is going to be alright. Voldemort is gone now, that's one of the few things I have Potter to thank for."

"But what about your father? What will he do?"

"Who cares about him? He's going to get caught by the aurors, they'll get him for something soon."

You sigh sadly. "I just want to get away from everything and stay with you," you say softly, "I don't want to leave you again."

_When you're out there on the road, _

_for several weeks of shows_

_and when you scan the radio_

_I hope this song will guide you home_

I get up and brush myself off, taking out my wand, lightly brushing a small velvet box.

"Accio Tornado," I say, "A little something I learned from Pothead," I say, smirking.

I catch my broom as it flies towards me and I offer you my hand, "Fly with me,"

"Draco, you know I'm terrified of flying."

"Come on, trust me,"

You smile and ponder for a moment before taking my hand.

They won't see us waving from such great heights

come down now, they'll say

But everything looks perfect from far away

come down now, but we'll stay

We fly around the quidditch field, you grasping my waist tightly, your cheek pressed against my back. It's peaceful up here. It's just you and me.

_I tried my best to leave this all_

_on your machine but the beat,_

_it sounded thin upon listening_

_That frankly will not fly_

_You will hear the highest highs_

_and the lowest lows with_

_the windows down when_

_this is guiding you home_

I stop the broom in midair and put my hand in my robe pocket, holding the velvet box.

"What's wrong Draco? Why did we stop?"

I turn my face to look at you and I take out the black box. "Hermione," I begin, "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I open the box, revealing a large, princess cut diamond on a gold band.

You gasp, but at that moment, a voice calls you.

"Hermione? Is that you up there?"

"And who the bloody hell are you with?"

I groan, "Damn you Potter, and your damn Weasel."

"They've seen us Draco! What are we going to do? They're going to kill you!"

"Marry me," I reply, "and fly away with me, right now. We'll be fine, I have all the money we want or need."

"But where will we go?"

"Anywhere but here,"

"But what about Harry and Ron? They're my friends and I love them too,"

"We'll see them again, I swear it. I promise, they'll be at our wedding."

You frown slightly, then, slowly, your brilliant smile comes. You kiss me, and I know you mean yes. I put the ring on your finger and kiss you back, all the while, the faint sound of your friends are in the background.

"Even the grandest ring I could find doesn't match your radiance, Mrs. Malfoy,"

"Why Mr. Malfoy, flattery will get you everywhere." you say, smirking.

I kiss you once more, and turn around, holding on to my broomstick, while you hold on to me, and we fly off. You laugh and wave to your fuming friends.

_They won't see us waving from such great heights_

_Come down now, they'll say,_

_But everything looks perfect from far away,_

_Come down now, but we'll stay ..._


End file.
